narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kekkei Genkai
thumb|Kimimaro używający swojego kekkei genkai. to zdolności przekazywane genetycznie w poszczególnych klanach. Jest możliwe dla shinobi posiadać więcej niż jedną z tych możliwości. Zdolności kekkei genkai, które działają za pośrednictwem oczu użytkownika, nazywane są dōjutsu. Inne kekkei genkai obejmują mieszanie jednego rodzaju żywiołowej czakry z innymi, tworząc nowe, unikalne dla użytkowników rodzaje lub innych cielesnych manipulacji, co jest zwykle niemożliwe dla normalnego ninja. Pojęcie Kekkei genkai oraz związanych z nimi technik, nie można się nauczyć ani kopiować przez innych. Jednak kekkei genkai może być przekazywane osobom trzecim. Dōjutsu, kekkei genkai izolowanych do jednego organu, może być przeszczepiane do organu drugiego człowieka, tak jak to uczyniono z przeszczepem Sharingana Obito do oczodołu Kakashiego. Korzystanie z tych organów wymaga więcej czakry, niż od kogoś urodzonego z kekkei genkai. Elementy czakry mogą być przekazywane osobom spoza klanu, tak jak przypadku Yamato, który przeszedł modyfikację DNA przez Orochimaru, zdobywając umiejętność panowania nad technikami Uwolnienia Drewna. Jednak umiejętności Yamato w użyciu nie są tak samo potężne jak w przypadku ich oryginalnego użytkownika, Hashiramy Senju, a ryzyko sukcesu tego eksperymentu jest bardzo niskie - tylko jeden z sześćdziesięciu obiektów testowych przeżył. Kabuto Yakushiemu udało się zdobyć dostęp do Shikotsumyaku z klanu Kaguya oraz Kekkei genkai Sakona i Ukona poprzez transplantację ich DNA do swojego ciała, tworząc klona oryginalnych posiadaczy, będące połączone z jego własnym ciałem i używając tych zdolności za pomocą tego właśnie klona. Niektóre ogoniaste bestie są znane z posiadania kekkei genkai i mogą je przekazać swojemu odpowiedniemu jinchūriki, dla przykładu Uwolnienie Magnesu Shukaku oraz Uwolnienie Wrzątku Kokuō. Choć kekkei genkai, tak jak wskazuje sama nazwa, jest zazwyczaj genetycznie posiadane przez dany klan, czasem jest to unikatowe dla jednej osoby i nawet jej najbliższa rodzina nie są posiadaczami tych zdolności, tak jak było w przypadku Uwolnienia Drewna i Shikotsumyaku. Ponadto, inne kekkei genkai pojawiły się o osób, które nie posiadają żadnego pokrewieństwa między sobą, np. Uwolnienie Lawy, które posiadają ninja z Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure i Amegakure w anime, a także Uwolnienie Magnesu, które posiadają ninja zarówno z Kumogakure, jak i z Sunagakure, aczkolwiek te kekkei genkai są odmienną wariacją w każdej wiosce. Istnieje również wariant zaawansowanego kekkei genkai, znane jako kekkei tōta, które jest kombinacją trzech różnych czakr natury. Znane Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienie Wrzątku jest zaawansowaną naturą czakry kekkei genkai, która łączy czakrę o podstawie ognia i wody, aby stworzyć gaz o różnych właściwościach i zastosowaniach. Jōgan To dōjutsu zostało przebudzone przez Boruto Uzumakiego w prawym oku i pozwala mu widzieć czakrę. W mandze jest blade z ledwo widoczną źrenicą. W anime natomiast ma niebieskie zabarwienie z widoczną źrenicą na ciemnej twardówce. Byakugan to dōjutsu kekkei genkai klanów Hyūga i Ōtsutsuki. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako kekkei mōra wraz z Rinne Sharinganem u Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, najstarszej przodkini obu klanów. Stał się znany jako jeden z wraz z Rinneganem i Sharinganem. Uwolnienie Kryształu jest rzadką i specjalistyczną naturą czakry, która może stworzyć kryształ, jak również manipulować już istniejącym lub krystalizować struktury. Jest widziana tylko w anime i jej jedynym użytkownikiem jest Guren. Uwolnienie Mroku jest zaawansowaną naturą kekkei genkai, która może być używana do absorpcji, manipulacji i uwalniania czakry zabranej od przeciwnika. Hiruko używał technik tej natury przez znak na jego lewej ręce. Ten znak przypomina dwa diamenty, jeden nakładający się na drugi. Czakra jest absorbowana przez górny kwadrat, podczas gdy uwalniana i manipulowana jest przez dolny. Nie jest wiadome jakich żywiołów ta natura wymaga. Uwolnienie Wybuchu jest zaawansowaną naturą czakry kekkei genkai. Składają się na nią: Uwolnienie Ziemi i Uwolnienie Błyskawicy. Ta natura czakry wydaje się dawać użytkownikowi zdolności do używania eksplodującej czakry w walce, pozwalając na powodowanie eksplozji obiektów, z którymi wchodzą w kontakt. Kekkei Genkai Klanu Iburi To unikatowe kekkei genkai należało do członków klanu Iburi, które pozwalało im na przemianę swoich w ciał, zarówno po części, jak i w pełni w dym, który służył do różnych celów. Będąc w tej formie, użytkownik stała się odporny na obrażenia i mógł wykorzystywać tą cechę do zdobycia przewagi w walce, dla przykładu poprzez pozwolenia broniom na przejście przez ich ciało i nie powodując żadnych efektów. Jednakże, w razie potrzeb, nadal mogą integrować z fizycznymi obiektami. Uwolnienie Lodu jest zaawansowanym żywiołem kekkei genkai klanu Yuki, i pozwala użytkownikom na łączenie czakry opartej na wietrze i wodzie do stworzenia lodu, którym można manipulować własną wolą. Stworzony lód Haku był odporny na ataki w oparciu o ogień, tylko lekko topiąc go, gdy wchodził w kontakt z płomieniami. Kekkei Genkai Klanu Jūgo Członkowie klanu Jūgo posiadają unikalne ciała, które pozwalają im pasywnie pobierać energię naturalną. Jednak, ze względu na stałe pobieranie energii naturalnej, są psychicznie niestabilni, sporadycznie czując nagłą, niekontrolowaną potrzebę zabijania, co powoduje u nich szał. Ich ciała wydzielają również specjalne płyny, które za pośrednictwem czakry senjutsu pozwalają im na wzmocnienie i przekształcenie części ciała do różnych celów. Ketsuryūgan To dōjutsu kekkei genkai, które pojawia się u niektórych członków klanu Chinoike. Ketsuryūgan odznacza się czerwonawym kolorem, dając szczególny wygląd użytkownikom tego dōjutsu, charakteryzujących się posiadaniem "oczu czerwonych jak krew". Kekkei Genkai Klanu Kurama Co kilka pokoleń w klanie Kurama, rodzi się członek z niesamowitym talentem do genjutsu. Talentem członka klanu w tej dziedzinie jest to, że ich genjutsu jest całkowicie nie do odparcia. Ponadto, genjutsu jest tak potężne, że powoduje, że mózg uważa wszystko co dzieje się z ofiarą w genjutsu za fizycznie rzeczywiste. Pozwala to członkowi klanu na potencjalnie zabicie swoich przeciwników tylko przy użyciu genjutsu. Uwolnienie Lawy jest zaawansowaną naturą kekkei genkai, która łączy czakrę, natury ognia i ziemi, by stworzyć lawę lub substancje podobne, które mogą służyć do wielu celów. Uwolnienie Magnesu to zaawansowana natura czakry kekkei genkai będąca połączeniem natur Wiatru i Ziemi do stworzenia sił magnetycznych. Kilku shinobi z Sunagakure, Kumogakure oraz Iwagakure posiadało to kekkei genkai. Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan różni się od zwykłego Sharingana jego wyglądem, który zmienia wygląd pieczęci tomoe. Inaczej niż w przypadku Sharingana, wygląd Mangekyō Sharingana różni się u każdego użytkownika. Mangekyō Sharingan jest nabywany poprzez przeżycie traumy po śmierci najbliższej osoby użytkownikowi Sharingana. Z użytkownikiem normalnie będącym świadkiem lub doświadczającym tego z pierwszej ręki, Uchiha przez całą historię zabijali najbliższe im osoby w celu przyśpieszenia tego zdarzenia. Uwolnienie Błota to zaawansowana natura czakry kekkei genkai będąca połączeniem natur Wody i Ziemi. Ponieważ te same natury są używane do stworzenia Uwolnienia Drewna i jako, iż Uwolnienie Drewna jest sławne na cały świat, bardzo mało osób słyszało o Uwolnieniu Błota, do tego stopnia, że początkowo Hidan wierzył, że istnienie tego kekkei genkai jest kłamstwem. Kekkei Genkai Ranmaru Posiadaczem tego tajemniczego kekkei genkai jest Ranmaru z Kirigakure. Podczas używania owego limitu krwi oczy użytkownika jarzą się na kolor czerwony. Jest on w stanie widzieć przez ściany oraz przedmioty dookoła głowy. Potrafi on dostrzec wewnętrzny system czakry i skopiować go do stworzonych przez siebie klonów, przez co są trudne do odróżnienia nawet przez użytkownika Byakugana. Kekkei Genkai Klanu Rinha Kekkei genkai klanu Rinha pozwala im absorbować czakrę osoby i duplikować jej wygląd oraz wspomnienia. Rinnegan uznawany jest za najsilniejszy spośród Trzech Wielkich Dōjutsu. Pochodzi z Rinne Sharingana Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki a po raz pierwszy ukazany jako Kekkei Mōra u jej syna Hagoromo. Podwójny wariant charakteryzuje się falistym wzorem, który rozciąga się na całą gałkę oczną, jasno fioletową twardówką i tęczówką. Kekkei Genkai Ryūzetsu To bezimienne kekkei genkai najwyraźniej pozwala użytkownikowi na ninjutsu reinkarnacji, ponieważ Ryūzetsu za jego pomocą wykonała Reinkarnacje Smoczego Życia. Pojawia się jedynie w Naruto film: Więzienie krwi, a jego jedynym znanym użytkownikiem jest Ryūzetsu. Inne szczegóły, takie jak, czy jest ono częste lub rzadkie i czy jakikolwiek inne jutsu może być wykonane przy użyciu go, nie jest znane. Kekkei Genkai Sakona i Ukona Sakon i Ukon posiadają nienazwane kekkei genkai, dające im unikalną możliwość podzielenia ich ciała do poziomu molekularnego. Dwaj bracia zazwyczaj tę wiedzę wykorzystywali w akcji dzieląc to samo ciało. Kiedy Sakon potrzebuje pomocy, Ukon może przynieść mu niektóre z jego części ciała, aby pomóc Sakonowi w blokowaniu lub ataku. Ręce i nogi Ukona mogą pojawić z środka Sakona, aby zwiększyć moc i ilość jego ataków fizycznych. Uwolnienie Skwaru to zaawansowana natura kekkei genkai, tworzona przez połączenie natur ognia i wiatru by wytworzy czakrę, która jest zdolna do ogrzewania ciała wroga do momentu, gdy cała woda wyparuje z wewnątrz i przeciwnik zamieni się w wyschniętą mumię. Sharingan to kekkei genkai dōjutsu klanu Uchiha, które pojawia się wybiórczo spośród jego członków. Jest znany jako jeden z Trzech Wielkich Dōjutsu wraz z Rinneganem i Byakuganem. Shikotsumyaku to kekkei genkai z wymarłego klanu Kaguya, które dało im możliwość manipulowania własną strukturą szkieletu (osteoblastów i osteoklastów). Poprzez zaszczepienie ich wapnia z chakrą, mogą manipulować wzrostem i właściwościami ich kości dla swoich potrzeb. Wydaje się, że jest to zdolność rzadka wśród członków klanu, gdyż Kimimaro był jedynym, wykazujący się tą umiejętnością z jego całego klanu. Uwolnienie Stali to zaawansowana natura kekkei genkai, która potrafi przemienić ciało użytkownika w stal. Nie wiadomo z jakich natur się składa. Uwolnienie Burzy jest zaawansowaną naturą kekkei genkai, która łączy Uwolnienie Błyskawicy i Uwolnienie Wody, by wytworzyć wiązki energii, które mogą być naprowadzane w kierunku wroga. Uwolnienie Prędkości jest zaawansowaną naturą kekkei genkai, która może być używana do przenoszenia się prędkości niemal natychmiastowej, dając użytkownikowi przewagę nad przeciwnikami z większą siłą niż szybkością, jak użytkownicy Siły Wzmocnionej Czakrą. Ta natura zatem sprawia, że użytkownik jest nienarażony na większość taijutsu. Nie jest wiadome jakich żywiołów ta natura wymaga. Tenseigan to dōjutsu posiadane przez Hamurę Ōtsutsuki i jego potomków. Jego charakterystyką są niebieskie źrenice i biały wzór na soczewce, przypominający płatki kwiatu. Uwolnienie Drewna techniki łączenia czakry natury ziemi i wody do tworzenia drzewa. Techniki drewna mogą być używane z każdego miejsca, w tym ciała użytkownika, jako że czakra użytkownika jest w stanie dosłownie przekształcić się w źródło życia. Drewno jest powszechnie powiązane z pieczęcią węża. Inspiracje Pojęcie specjalnych technik ninja ograniczone do dziedziczenia przez ród zostały zainspirowane pracami Futaro Yamady, który zdecydowanie wpływa później obrazami ninja w fikcji. W szczególności Ninja Zwoje Koga (甲 贺 忍 法帖, Koga Ninpōchō), opublikowane w 1959 roku, opisujące parę walczących klanów ninja, którzy poprzez selektywną hodowlę, przyniosły ninją różne deformację, mutację i specjalne zdolności, w tym nawet dōjutsu. Ciekawostki * Kekkei genkai może być zachowane poprzez stworzenie Ludzkiej Marionetki. To pozwala im zachować szczególne cechy użytkowników, gdy jeszcze żyją. * Kiedy osoba zostaje przywrócona do życia, za pomocą techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, osoby zachowują także wszelkie kekkei genkai, jakie posiadali przed śmiercią. * Kekkei genkai nie należy mylić z technikami hiden. Techniki hiden są zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla konkretnej osoby lub klanu, lecz tylko dlatego, że powstrzymują oni zazwyczaj uczenia ich osób, które nie należą do ich klanu. Kategoria:Rodzaje Jutsu